Goliath
Goliath is the twenty-ninth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Blame it on Ryo and followed by The Imperfect Storm. Plot Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, and Leomon walk out of the elevator box into a warped up black and white city. Guilmon and Terriermon eat something they think is chocolate, but is really an unidentified food that tastes bad. Then Ryo, Cyberdramon, Kazu, and Kenta appear, and Ryo and Cyberdramon are introduced to Takato and the others. Jeri asks why Rika isn't with them, and Kenta tells them of how Rika hates Ryo and she left because Kazu said he was a better tamer than her. Rika and Renamon walk in the clock area, and haven't found an exit. Renamon is tired of dragging her tail in the sand all day and tells Rika they should have gone with Ryo, but Rika still hates him. Takato tells Ryo that they are in the digital world to rescue Calumon from Makuramon. Scarecrows randomly appear, but Ryo says they're harmless. Makuramon and Majiramon continue their search for Calumon, Makuramon wanting to find him before Caturamon does. Calumon wears the tamers flag like a cape and walks through the desert. He runs into Doggymon, who chases him around, intending to eat him. Ryo takes Takato and the others to a castle where they can spend the night. When they enter a room with several beds, they notice they are not hungry. Ryo says in the digital world, you don't get hungry and only eat when you feel like it. Knightmon walks by the room, and Ryo says that he roams the halls and looks for enemies to decapitate. Kenta asks if Knightmon will think they're enemies, and Ryo says just not to pick a fight with him. When Takato looks through his bag for food, he finds a letter from his mother, telling him how proud she and his father are of him. Calumon loses Doggymon only to run into Beelzemon. He stares silently at Calumon, who does not recognize him. Calumon asks him to find his friends, but he rides his motorcycle away. In the black and white area, Ryo leads the others to a spiral staircase leading back to the desert. Calumon runs after an old data packet, while three Woodmon watch from behind a rock. As Calumon sings a song, DigiGnomes fly by him, and his power activates, digivolving each Woodmon to Cherrymon. Makuramon notices the light of digivolution, and Majiramon flies toward it just as Takato and the others arrive. The tamers recognize Makuramon and run after him and Majiramon. Calumon falls into a crack in the ground. When Makuramon notices Takato and the gang, Cyberdramon attacks Majiramon, causing a bit of damage. Majiramon uses Flaming Arrowheads on Cyberdramon. Guilmon and Terriermon digivolve to Growlmon and Gargomon, and they and Leomon attack Majiramon, to no effect. As Majiramon beats up the three Champion Digimon and begins crushing Growlmon's head, Ryo uses a Goliath card to increase Cyberdramon's size. Cyberdramon crushes Majiramon's head. Makuramon runs off as Majiramon is destroyed. Kazu wants to trade Ryo for his Goliath card, but Ryo says that only the most experienced tamers can master it. Cyberdramon wants to continue fighting, as fighting is in his blood and Majiramon was a small appetizer to him. Ryo and Cyberdramon run off. Leomon says that Cyberdramon will not find peace or satisfaction until he finds his ultimate enemy, and if he never does, he may be doomed to continue fighting until the end of time. Notes *Majiramon is killed in this episode *Kazu and Kenta reunite with Takato and the others Category:Episodes